Pokemon MD Leyendas de Fuego
by locuas
Summary: Argos es un humano que un día despierta en una isla como un Torchic, lo unico que sabe es su nombre y que antes era humano. Quien es Argos? porque se convirtió en Pokemon? Que secretos guarda la isla?
1. Prologo

_El mundo pokemon. Un bello mundo con maravillosas criaturas llamadas "Pokemons". tierra de leyenda, de reyes y noble, de valientes caballeros y bravos guerreros. De mitos y leyendas.__ Con una paz prospera, creada por los lazos entre los humanos y los pokemons legendarios Ho-Oh y su hermano Lugia…pero todo cambio el día que la torre de latón se incendió. La destrucción de esta torre, símbolo de amistad entre el místico Ho-Oh y los humanos, fue obra de los mismos. En su arrogancia y codicia, un grupo de ladrones mato a los sacerdotes e intento someter a la majestuosa criatura en su llegada anual, pero Ho-oh, furioso, uso su fuego sagrado para castigarlos y quemar la torra. Por desgracia Ho-Oh no sabía que tres pobres pokemons habían quedado atrapados hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Rezando a su señor Arceus, revivió a los tres pokemons y les encargó vigilar el mundo humano, jurando no volver a confiar en ellos o ayudarles hasta que ellos lograran vivir en paz con los pokemons. Con esto dejo el mundo de los humanos, solo confiándoles la información de su destino a sus leales sirvientes y a su hermano Lugia._

_Deprimido por la ida de su hermano, Lugia voló a las islas remolino para meditar. Un día Las tres aves dominantes del clima (Articuno, Zapdos y Molares) tuvieron un feroz combate nacido de su mutua soberbia y envidia, que amenazo con provocar el caos en el mundo. Lugia, enormemente superior a los tres hermanos, los domó con su canto y les ordenó viajar de forma perpetua por el mundo, usando sus poderes para proteger su equilibrio, permitiéndoles volver cada año al lugar y descansar en cada una de las islas que este les concedió. Agotado, se sumergió en lo profundo del océano y desde entonces duerme__, jurando despertar solo cuando para ayudar a un ser de corazon puro que toque la ocarina que una vez regaló a los humanos. Fue así como los dos pokemons que protegían a la humanidad de la oscuridad misma, dejaron de lado el trabajo dado por Arceus._

_Poco mas de un año después, con la oscuridad segregada en el corazón de los humanos, estallo la guerra. El conflicto que había empezado entre dos reinos, creció hasta involucrar a todo el continente. Las casas eran devastadas, los bosques incendiados, familias destruidas, hambruna y caos. Y nadie, incluso los gobernantes, sabían porque. Fue tal el caos que mucha gente tuvo que escapar en barco. Una flota, en particular, con cientos de humanos y pokemons jamás logró llegar a ninguno de los demás continentes__. Se hundieron en mitad del viaje._

_Había quienes decían que no hubo sobrevivientes…pero se equivocaban, si los hubo. En una isla cercana al naufragio, un grupo formado completamente por pokemons sobrevivientes arribó y entablo amistad con los nativos, usando sus experiencias con los humanos, crearon cinco pueblos, cada uno representando cada barco que naufragó, y con cuyos restos lograron construirlos._

_300 Años han pasado, y el conflicto no ha hecho más que crecer. Hoy, solo un continente se mantiene neutral en la guerra, mientras los otros buscan destruir a los demás. Y será en esa isla que un grupo de pokemons náufragos empezó una civilización libre de humanos, donde el conflicto podría parar…_

_

* * *

_Idea que tengo en la cabeza desde hace tiempo_._ La historia se ubica en la epoca medieval Pokemon. Agradezco cualquier critica, pero aclaro que algunos datos salidos en los juegos (principalmente los que son confusos o que se contradicen entre sí) los modifico para que encajen en la historia._  
_


	2. ¡Soy un torchic!

**La oscuridad**

¿Arriba es abajo? ¿La izquierda es la derecha? ¿Dónde es adelante y donde es atrás? En la oscuridad esos aspectos carecen de importancia, pues es una realidad forjada por la propia posibilidad en lo recóndito del propio conciente. Allí alguien se encuentra vagando sin su cuerpo y sin sus recuerdos.

- ¿Estoy…muerto?

…_No…estas…vivo…Argos_

- ¿Quien eres?

_Quien soy…carece de importancia…quien fuiste…es lo que importa…_

- Que quieres decir

_Ya lo sabes…mi señor te ha concedido una…segunda oportunidad…_

- ¿Oportunidad? ¿De que?

_Ya…lo sabes…solo…lo has…olvidado._

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Vivirás…de la forma…que puedas… en aquella forma…que merezcas…Harás aquello…que deberás hacer…y cuando el momento llegue…recordarás quien eres…quien fuiste…y una elección se te dará_

_- _¡¿De que demonios hablas?

_De tu castigo…Argos._

**Realidad**

- ¡Despierta! – gritaba una voz femenina, que le quita de su sueño.

El joven Torchic se encuentra en medio de la playa, empapado, en plena tarde.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Naufragaste. Tuviste mucha suerte, los riscos pudieron matarte – explicaba una amistosa voz masculina. No lo miró, solo se centró en los riscos que había mencionado.

- Aún mas suerte fue que llegaras donde estábamos nosotros – agregó una tercera voz, mas seria.

- Tienes razón – dijo, dedicandoles una mirada al pikachu, al Squirtle y a la Chikorita que le habían salvado la vida. Volvió la mirada al océano, antes de volver la mirada al Pikachu, al Squirtle y a la Chikorita con los que había estado hablando. Ahora con cara de negación en su rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la Chikorita.

En vez de contestar, cayó inconsciente.

- Creo que no – concluyo.

- ¿Eso crees? Mejor ayudame a llevarlo a la base antes que anochezca, Rosa – decía el pikachu.

**La**** Base del equipo, Más tarde**

Se levanta cansado, había tenido un sueño muy real sobre tres pokemons que hablaban, y que…

- ¡Menos mal! – gritó una voz familiar – ya empezaba a preocuparme

Dirigió la mirada a los tres pokemons antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

- Rosa. La próxima vez ¿podrías, por favor, mantener la boca cerrada? – decçia el Pikachu.

**La base del equipo, a la mañana siguiente**

Se levanta cansado, había tenido un sueño muy real sobre tres pokemons que hablaban. Camina soñoliento buscando agua. Al encontrarla ve el reflejo de un Torchic, SU reflejo, en la misma. Acerca el pico al agua antes de salir de su estado de semi-dormido y dar otro vistazo. Y otro. Para luego gritar:

- ¡Soy un Torchic!

- ¿De verdad? Jamás lo habría adivinado – dijo, una voz sarcastica. Al volverse, se encontró con el pikachu de las dos veces anteriores. Sentado en un taburete y apoyado en una mesa perfectos para alguien de su tamaño.

- Por favor, dime que no vas a volver a desmayarte – Pidió.

- ¡E-e-eres un Pokemon!

- De nuevo, wow, debes ser mas listo que Slowpoke.

- ¡P-p-pero hablas!

- Dime algo que no sepa

- ¿Por qué soy un Torchic?

- ¿Por qué tus papis eran de esa especie? – Se atrevió a argumentar, mitad sarcástico, mitad confundido.

- No entiendes, hasta hace poco ¡yo! ¡Era! ¡Humano! – Soltaba en silabas, intentando aumentar el impacto. Pikachu abrió bien grande los ojos, para luego decir:

- No te ofendas, pero…JAJAJAJA – empezó a llorar de la risa, como si esa hubiera sido la mejor broma que había escuchado jamas.

- ¡Es en serio! – Decía molesto – Mi nombre es Argos y…

- ¿y que? – preguntó, agotado de tanto reír.

- No recuerdo nada – dijo, en shock.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Solo puedo recordar mi nombre y que antes era un humano, además de eso…nada.

- …De acuerdo – Pikachu da un paso para atrás.

- ¡Es en serio, Pikachu! - Argos se empezaba a molestar.

- Mi nombre es _Chu_, si no te importa.

Argos abrió los ojos bien grande…para luego tirarse al suelo y reír como nunca.

- ¡No te rías! – Chu estaba empezando a irritarse.

- te reíste de mi historia, es justo que me ría de tu nombre.

- Si, pero tu cuerpo no almacena peligrosas cantidades de electricidad y tampoco eres de gatillo fácil – explicaba, soltando un par de chispas de sus mejillas, señalando que no bromeaba. Argos se calló.

- ¿Esta todo bien? – preguntaban preocupados una Chikorita y un Squirtle.

- Pregúntenle al señor "soy humano, no un pokemon"

- ¡Que me llamo Argos!

- si, si, lo que sea.

- ¿Eres humano? – dijeron al unisono

- Pero, convenientemente, perdió la memoria – se burlaba Chu.

- Me llamo Rosa – se presentó Chikorita.

- Yo soy Eron – se presentó Squirtle

- Vaya nombres – les tendió una pata, se adaptaba rápido – ¿verdad, _Chu_?

- Bomba eléctrica andante – le recordó

- Entonces ¿tú estabas en el barco que se hundió? – Pregunto Eron

- ¿Barco?

- Si, el que se estrelló con los riscos – seguía explicando – creemos que no sobrevivió nadie, ni Pokemon ni humano, excepto tú.

- "¿Creen?"

- Los riscos son demasiado engañosos, las corrientes son demasiado peligrosas y los pokemons alrededor son demasiado…salvajes – Puntualizó Pikachu, rascándose la oreja – Ni siquiera un equipo de rescate experimentado lo intentaría así porque si, la única forma de tocar tierra en esta isla, es como tú y yo hicimos: con mucha suerte.

- ¿eh?

- Chu es, exceptuándote, el único pokemon proveniente del mundo exterior en mucho tiempo, el resto somos pokemons nacidos en la isla, descendientes de un gran grupo de sobreviviente de una flota de barcos de refugiados de la gran guerra y de los Pokemons nativos de la isla antes de su llegada. El pueblo y nuestra cultura y forma de vivir nos fueron legados por ellos – Rosa estaba emocionada de explicarlo.

- Ya me perdí.

- ¿En qué parte? – preguntó

- Desde… pues… desde la parte de "equipo de rescate", por cierto ¿Qué es eso?

Chu se golpeó la cara con la pata.

- por donde empiezo...

- ¡Lo había olvidado! – soltó Eron de repente

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El gran Slow quiere verlo

**Pueblo Poké**

El pueblo tendría varias decenas de casas, con pokemon de todo tipo. Charmanders, Pidgeys, Kecleons, Butterflys, bulbasaurs, vigoroths, etc. Algunos con sus crias, otros solitarios, algunos parecían acabar de llegar al pueblo, otros varios salían. ultimos eran diferentes, mostraban una mirada mas serie, algunos incluso tenían varias cicatrices. Pero lo cierto era que todos, todos parecían mirarlo a el.

- Solo están nerviosos - explicaba Chu, quien, junto a sus dos amigos, lo escoltaban al tal "Slow"

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué no prestaste atención? Después de mi, eres el primer Pokemon del exterior que pone un pie en la isla en prácticamente un siglo.

- ¡Un siglo!

- Impresionante ¿verdad?

- ¿y tu?

- Yo que

- ¿Recuerdas tu vida antes de llegar a la isla?

Chu se quedó meditando y dijo – Por desgracia, si, yo y mi maestro éramos viajeros durante la guerra. El barco donde estábamos se chocó contra los riscos de la isla…solo yo sobreviví.

- ¿Y no es extraño?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues, que en ambas ocasiones solo uno sobreviviera, mientras que antes hayan sobrevivido un grupo que logro construir este pueblo.

- LOS pueblos.

- ¿Eh?

- En total, son cinco pueblos, mas el templo dedicado a Arceus. Este pueblo es el mas cercano a la playa donde te encontramos, "Pueblo Poké". Luego están "Pueblo Forestia", "Pueblo Magmars" (solo es el nombre) "Pueblo Aqua", "Pueblo Nocturis" y el ya mencionado templo.

- Como sea ¿no es raro que hayan sobrevivido tantos como para crear, aún con los pokemons locales, esos pueblos?

- En ese entonces, no había tantos Pokemons enloquecidos – explicó, con calma.

**Hogar del ****Gran Slow**

Un gran estanque, con un sólido camino de roca en medio. Desde que habían entrado, Argos sentía como si todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían. Los habitantes del pueblo ya los habían dejado.

- Sientes como si todas tus preocupaciones se fueran lejos ¿verdad? – adivinaba Rosa.

- Como…

- Es uno de los poderes del gran Slow.

- ¿Quién es el gran Slow?

- El sabio del pueblo, se encuentra allí – señaló al fondo del camino, donde había un montículo con un Pokemon color violáceo acostado, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida. Un Slowopoke…aunque nunca había visto ninguno de ese color.

- ¿ese?

- aunque usted no lo crea – concordó Chu.

- Gran Slow, le hemos traído al sobreviviente – le avisó Eron.

El gran Slow Se quedó un minuto en su posición, luego parpadeo y empezó a hablar, con una voz calmada y pacifica, sin prisas.

- Si…el humano convertido en pokemon…

Argos miro a sus amigos, que parecían mas sorprendidos de que el gran Slow les hubiera confirmado lo que el les había contado, que el hecho de que lo supiera.

- ¿Como lo supo? – preguntó, ignorando las advertencias de Eron.

El Slowpoke cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Luego, bostezó y volvió a parpadear, antes de continuar.

- …me lo contaron….

- ¿Quién?

- …Una amiga…en un sueño….

- ¿un sueño? ¿De verdad?

Slowpoke se limitó a mover ligeramente la cabeza, de arriba abajo.

- ¿Le dijo porque me convertí en pokemon?

-…si…

Se quedó buen rato esperando que se lo contara, hasta que Chu se cansó de esperar y dijo – ¿Puede contarnos porque Argos se transformó en un Torchic?

- …no…no puedo…no hasta que estes…listo…

- ¿Listo? ¿Para qué? – Ya estaba confundido de esa charla tan extraña.

- …Lo sabrás cuando lo estes…hasta entonces…trata de ser…buen…pokemon…

Slowpoke cerró los ojos y se durmió

- No vas a sacarle nada mas – ya le avisaban.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –se pregunto en voz alta, con tristeza.

- Podrías… ¡unirte a nuestro equipo de rescate! – sugirió Rosa.

- ¡¿cuando morí y te deje a cargo? – protestó Chu.

- Pero Chu, no tiene nada que hacer ni a donde ir, esta atrapado como pokemon. Podríamos dejar que se quede en la base y ser parte del equipo.

- Una cabeza mas reduce la parte de cada uno – Le explicaba, tratando que Argos no escuchara – apenas tenemos para vivir con las misiones que hacemos. Si a eso agregamos a nuestro amigo, entonces…

- El es tipo fuego – argumentó Rosa – podría servirnos para ir a lugares mas peligrosos.

- Eso es cierto, pero…

- ¡Entonces decidido! – Declaró Eron, quien camino a Argos y le tendió una pata – Desde ahora formas parte del equipo Iris

- ¿Equipo Iris?

- No preguntes.

- Pero ¿Que es un equipo de rescate?

- Bueno – empezó Chu – debido a una causa desconocida, todos los pokemons que vivían fuera de los pueblos, han enloquecido y empezado a atacar a atacar sin distinción. Nosotros nos encargamos de realizar trabajos que deben realizarse fuera del pueblo, enfrentándonos a dichos pokemons. A cambio el cliente nos paga.

- ¿Paga?

- Si, algún objeto o fruta que valga la búsqueda, o, ya que estamos, poke-dinero

- Un momento ¿tienen un sistema monetario estable?

- No me mires a mí – se defendió – ya estaba cuando llegué.

**Cueva en algún lugar de la isla, esa misma noche**

- Llegas tarde, Xatu…

- Lo lamento…

- ¿Y bien?

- Hay rumores de que un pokemon fue arrastrado del naufragio e ingresado a pueblo Poké – El pokemon pájaro había entrado a la oscuridad de la cueva. Asustado de lo que le esperaba.

- ¿Rumores? ¿No lo has confirmado?

- Para confirmar tendría que entrar al pueblo, lo cual si sería una locura. Slow me descubriría al instante. ¿Quieres confirmarlo? ¡Envía a alguien que no sea psíquico y que cuya mente no esté corrompida por alguna de esas esferas!

- …muy bien. ¿Y el naufragio?

- Lograr recuperar algo útil podría tardar meses.

- El tiempo no me interesa. ¿Había algo útil?

- Si, pudo ver algunas cosas, pero era demasiado peligroso tratar de sacarlas. Lord Alakazam, si les pedimos ayuda al grupo de Feraligatr, podríamos…

- ¡No necesitamos su ayuda! – Gritó – tu eres nuevo, así que no lo sabe pero tratar con ellos podría terminar con tu espalda apuñalada. Ahora dime ¿hablaste con alguien de esto?

- …No.

- Entonces puedes irte.

Xatu se fue volando. Alakazam se impregnó más en la cueva.

- ¿Le harás caso? – preguntó una sombra en medio de la oscuridad, a sus espaldas.

- …Si quieres puedes ir, Gardevoir.

- No estoy tan loca ¿crees que pueda ser un problema?

- ¿Un pokemon mas? No. Lo que me preocupa es como reaccionarán los demás grupos.

- Lucario no es tan idiota como para hacer alguna tontería. Feraligatr no le interesa nada fuera del agua, aunque eso hubiera escapado de la misma. Arcanine solo se interesará si es un pokemon de fuego. A Weavile no le interesará para nada, para ella, una vida más o una vida menos no importa. Aerodactyl…ya sabes como es. Por ultimo, Torterra y Ariados son pacientes, prefieren esperar y ver.

- ¿Y tu?

- ¿yo que?

- ¿Qué crees?

- ¿Importa?

- No – dijo, con frialdad

- Fu. Yo creo que, dependiendo de lo que haga, Podría terminar muriendo en las garras de algún pokemon enloquecido, podría terminar muriendo por obra nuestra o convertirse en nuestro aliado.

- Como todos los demás…

* * *

Mientras sigo trabajando en el sig. capitulo de WMC, les dejo este.


	3. ¡Dia de entrenamiento!

**La base del equipo**

- ¡Buenos días! – gritó Rosa, al dormido Argos.

Argos se despierta de forma atolondrada, confundido, hasta que recordó el día anterior.

Ahora era un Torchic viviendo en un pueblo repleto de Pokémon parlantes, trabajando con un peculiar grupo haciendo misiones en el exterior.

- ¿Tienes que gritar así?

- Chu dijo que era una costumbre huma…

- Ahem – interrumpió Chu – Como sea, necesitamos ver las capacidades de Argos antes de atrevernos a ir a cualquier parte – explicó – Ahora, si pudieras seguirme...

Argos camino en la dirección a la que se dirigía Chu. Le dolía la espalda, aún no se había acostumbrado a dormir en un nido.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Rosa.

- Si, gracias…

**Parte trasera de la base del equipo**

Chu les llevó hasta detrás de la base, donde Eron les esperaba.

El lugar era un extenso campo de tierra sólida, con tres columnas, de al menos 20 metros cada una, dibujada en el piso con algo blanco. También había tres postes con paja atada clavados en el piso, una banqueta y un contenedor de madera con tiras de tela amarradas a este.

- Bien, Eron, tú y Argos van a correr, pónganse al comienzo de la pista.

Eron, caminó a un extremo del recorrido trazado, Argos le imitó y se paró a su lado. Rosa se colocó al otro extremo y, con su látigo cepa, hizo de meta.

- Cuando de la señal, empieza la carrera. Tienen que llegar al otro extremo. Si llegan muy parejos, Rosa decidirá el ganador ¿Listos?

Ambos Pokémon asintieron.

- Entonces… ¡Fuera!

Torchic consiguió reaccionar primero, pero Eron no tardó en alcanzarle. Trató de acelerar, pero no parecía lograr alargar la distancia entre los dos.

Ya por la mitad del recorrido, Eron le había pasado, y aunque trataba de seguir, le costaba, ya se sentía cansado y dar pasos era difícil.

Llegaron a la meta, con Eron como el claro ganador. Ambos Pokémon se tumbaron en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Eron era en verdad rápido, no pudo ni acercársele.

- Eres bueno – dijo, impresionado.

Chu camino a ellos, con una mirada un tanto decepcionada.

- Pésimo, Argos - dijo, con severidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Argos se levantó al escuchar esas palabras.

- No es por ofender a Eron, pero el es el más lento de nosotros tres, el que perdieras contra el significas que tu velocidad es pésima.

- _Discúlpame_, por tener patas como esta – le mostró una de sus patas.

- Los demás Torchics tienen patas como esas, también, y aún así son capaces de ir mucho más rápido que Eron. Como mínimo, deberías ser capaz de empatar en velocidad.

- No soy un Torchic, soy un humano.

- No – negó Chu – _eras_ humano, ahora eres un Torchic (uno pésimo, debo agregar), por lo que deberías poder hacer lo que un Torchic promedio puede – sentenció, para agregar luego – además, un humano también debería de poder ganarle a Eron.

Argos trató de atacarle con las garras de su pata, pero Chu se limitó a moverse ligeramente para atrás, esquivando su ataque.

Al fallar, perdió el equilibrio y el pobre Torchic cayó al suelo, con mitad del rostro en la tierra.

- Poco equilibrio y mala técnica, debo añadir.

- ¡Basta, Chu! – Exigió Eron – sabes que esto no es fácil para el.

Chu se rascó una oreja, antes de decir con frialdad – no es mi culpa si no sabe, siquiera, dar un paso – se dirigió a Rosa – Rosa, tu y yo nos vamos a hacer la misión de reconocimiento.

- Pero... – empezó, mirando a los otros dos Pokémon.

- El entrenamiento concluye por hoy – dijo, cortante. A continuación, caminó en dirección de la parte delantera de la base.

Rosa se limitó a seguirle, mientras Eron se quedaba con Argos, aún en el suelo.

**Parte delantera de la base**

- ¿No crees que te pasaste? – dijo Rosa, molesta.

Chu no contestó.

- Podrías tratar de ser amable, el no eligió ser un Torchic.

- No puedo hacer nada si el no quiere entender.

- ¿Entender que?

- Que el _ahora_ es un Torchic, le guste o no.

**Parte trasera de la base/lugar de entrenamiento**

Argos seguía en el suelo.

Eron le ofreció una pata, pero Argos lo rechazó, prefiriendo tratar de levantarse solo. No sabía si Chu estaba mirando o no, pero no quería darle el gusto de que verle incapaz de levantarse solo.

Al primer intento falló, pero al segundo lo consiguió.

- Tienes…tienes tierra ¿quieres que te la quite?

- Estoy bien – contestó, sin moverse de donde estaba, con la cabeza agachada.

Eron se rasca la cabeza, sin saber que decir.

- sabes…a mi también me iba fatal al principio, no podía ni llegar a un cuarto del recorrido y Chu ya me hacía morder el polvo.

Argos no responde.

- Luego Rosa…con ella podía ir más parejo, pero no había caso, no podía ni acercarme una vez que me pasaba. Hoy día, ella me sigue ganando, pero por poco.

Argos se sentó.

Eron se da la vuelta y se golpea la cabeza.

"_Idiota"_ se dijo a si mismo _"no le harás sentir mejor diciendo cosas como esa"_.

Argos abre el pico.

- ¿Crees…que podré hacerlo?

Eron volvió la mirada en su dirección.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Crees que podré... ¿crees que podré con esto de ser un Torchic?

Eron se quedó en silencio, sin ser capaz de contestar. "¿_Que diría el Gran __Slow__?"_ se preguntó, para imaginar al Gran Slow…dando un gran bostezo _"Eso no me ayuda"_ pensó.

Eron decide sentarse a su lado.

- sabes…cuando yo y Rosa conocimos a Chu, me preguntaba si yo podría ser capaz de hacer algo en el grupo. En ese entonces, yo apenas podía correr unos metros antes de tropezarme, no podía controlar mi pistola de agua y me escondía dentro del caparazón cada vez que había peligro – empezaba a relatar – De hecho, fue más o menos por eso que conocí a Rosa la primera vez…pero me desvío. Cuando empecé, era incluso peor que tú. Pero cuando Chu empezó a entrenarnos, mejoré más de lo que me pude creer, ahora soy el Squirtle mas rápido que encontraras por los alrededores – dijo, con un tono presumido - Con el tiempo, tú también mejoraras y no tendrás problemas venciéndome en las carreras.

Argos sonrió.

"_Vaya, soy mejor en esto de lo que creía"_ pensó Eron, antes de pararse y darle señales de que le siguiera.

- Vamos a empezar.

- ¿Que cosa?

- A solucionar el problema – le explicó, con una sonrisa.

**Afueras de Pueblo Poké**

- ¿Cuanto mas vas a estar enfadada? – preguntó Chu, en la entrada del pueblo.

Rosa ni le dirigió la mirada.

Chu suspiró.

Entraron al bosque. El bosque estaba en silencio, nunca era algo bueno.

- No se si lo recuerdas, pero nuestro trabajo no es fácil, de nada nos sirve si no puede… - sin inmutarse, se mueve a un lado, esquivando los picotazos venenosos de los Weedles – hacer algo tan básico.

Rosa seguía caminando cuando ambos látigos cepa golpearon a los Weedles ocultos en los árboles, en un abrir y cerrar de ojo.

- Eso no es excusa para tratarle así.

Beedrills furiosos aparecieron y cargaron contra Chu.

- También lo fui con ustedes – su cuerpo desprende electricidad suficiente para noquear a los Beedrills antes de que le tocaran – y miren ahora.

- Nosotros no estábamos confundidos y asustados.

Chu se paró y la miró.

- Corrección, _tú_ no lo estabas.

**Lugar de entrenamiento**

- y un, dos, un, dos, un, dos – decía Eron, mientras Argos trataba de andar como Eron le había indicado…para terminar cayéndose.

- Vas mejorando.

- Si, ya aprendí la forma correcta de caer al piso.

- Vamos, no estas tan mal.

- ¿Por qué tengo que caminar de esa forma tan rara, en todo caso? – preguntó Argos, molesto.

Eron suspira.

- Porque esa es la manera que los Torchics usan para caminar o correr.

- Pero yo no…

- Si, no eres un Torchic, lo sé, pero hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad, necesitas aprender a actuar como uno. La forma en que caminas (aunque sirve para andar) no es adecuada para un Torchic, te da un pésimo equilibrio y gastar mucha energía corriendo.

- Pareces saber mucho del tema.

Eron se rasco la cabeza, rojo como un tomate.

- Fue algo que aprendí de la vez que fuimos a Magmars – explicaba.

Una voz se escucha, proveniente de la parte delantera.

Eron va a ver que ocurre.

Argos le sigue.

**Interior de la base**

Dentro de la base, una Butterfree hembra estaba moviéndose angustiada por la vacía sala.

Eron ingresa.

- ¿Sra. Lite? ¿Ocurre algo?

- Eron ¡Es terrible! ¡Mi pequeño se ha extraviado en la cueva Zut!

Eron abrió grande los ojos.

- Ya veo, iré de inmediato, traeré de vuelta a…

- ¿Cueva Zut? – preguntó Argos.

- Argos, te presento a la Sra. Lite Beauty, una vieja amiga. Sra. Lite, este es Argos unió al equipo ayer.

- Si…lo recuerdo – ella había estado presente cuando habían ido a ver al Gran Slow. Parecía mirarle raro.

- Porque…

- ¡OH! No es nada, solo…solo camina así por el entrenamiento que hicimos hoy.

- …De acuerdo. ¿Donde están Chu y Rosa?

- Hoy tenían que hacer el reconocimiento del área, pero Argos y yo nos encargaremos.

Beauty asiente.

- Vamos, Argos.

**Playa**

Argos seguía a Eron, mientras no evitaba encontrar el lugar extrañamente familiar.

- ¿Sabes donde estamos? – preguntó Eron, leyéndole el pensamiento.

Argos negó con la cabeza.

- En la playa donde te encontramos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, te encontrabas…por…por ahí – indicó – cuando te despertaste, te desmayaste.

Argos rió.

- Ya llegamos.

Frente a ellos, estaba la entrada a una cueva oscura y profunda.

- La cueva Zut es profunda y confusa, no te desprendas de mí – le indicó Eron.

Argos asintió y ambos entraron en la cueva, sin que Argos sospechara lo que ocurriría.

* * *

_Hola a todos, finalmente me digno a subir algo. Para los que quieran saber, hay una razon a porque Chu esta actuando de esa forma. Despues, la butterfly es una referencia al juego original, donde la primera misión es encontrar un Caterpie extraviado. siguiente, a pesar de los Pokémon enloquecidos, los pokémon normales **no** estan "atrapados" dentro de los pueblos, aún pueden ir y venir del bosque al pueblo/cueva/loquesea sin problema. De hecho, algunos siguen viviendo allí, el problema es cuando uno se adentra demasiado. allí es cuando hay pokémon enloquecidos._


End file.
